A New Circle
by rockhotch31
Summary: Jack Hotchner discovers something in the woods at Dave's cabin. While this is very much a standalone piece, it is an off-shoot of my story "Full Circle". And yes, its Aaron and Dave as married partners. I'm honest with my readers. Yet, this is a little fluff one-shoot that sprang into my head. Note the rating.


**A/N: It never ceases to amaze me what little ideas can pop into my old, geriatric mind sometimes. ;)**

**All rights to the Criminal Minds characters are the property of Mark Gordon Productions, CBS, and ABC Studios.**

***Knightly bow***

The weekend that Jack had been so anxiously waiting for had finally arrived. It was Memorial Day weekend, which meant a weekend at the cabin. But there was something more special going on. Jack tore down the driveway to the backdoor of the home and threw it open. "Dad, you home," he shouted as he tugged his tennis shoes off with his feet, dumping his backpack on the floor. He had said a heartfelt good-bye to Rosa for the weekend before he got on the bus that morning. Aaron and Dave both were going to leave work early.

"Yup, I'm here buddy," Aaron smiled at him from the kitchen, getting the cooler packed. Jack flew to him for a hug, smiling. His dad was already dressed down for the weekend in a polo shirt and cargo shorts. Aaron pulled his son, growing so fast, into a hug. "How was school?"

As Aaron put him on his feet, Max bounded into the kitchen to give Jack his "welcome home from school" licks. Jack laughed and rubbed his best bud down in loves and pets as he fired off his Zazu report on the school day. When he finished, he looked at his dad. "Have ya heard from Papa," Jack asked, reaching into the fridge for the apple juice container.

Aaron pulled a glass out of the cupboard and helped Jack pour the juice. He was getting tall enough to just about do it on his own. "Papa's going to be a little late. The plane was late leaving Denver." Just then, Aaron's cell pinged in his pocket. Jack looked at him with excitement, knowing his parents were off for the weekend, compliments of Chief Strauss. Aaron showed Jack the text. _Harrison's plane just landed_, Jack read.

"Yes," Jack exclaimed. He and his dad shared a sideways high five. Harrison Scott, Dave's sergeant from his Vietnam days that he had re-connected to, was once again going to spend the Memorial Day weekend with the family. Last year, they had spent the weekend in the DC area, taking Harrison to the sites around DC, including the Vietnam Wall. It was a healing time for the two vets and Aaron and Jack fully supported them. And Harrison fully supported the family that Dave now had.

Jack helped his dad finish packing the cooler. When they sat it in the coat area off the backdoor, Aaron grabbed Jack's backpack. They discussed his homework he had for the weekend and agreed it was pretty light. Aaron chased him and Max up the steps to finish packing his things and joined them a few minutes later to help. As Jack added his DS and some games, along with the book he was currently reading with his parents to his backpack, Aaron went the master bedroom to finish packing for himself. He knew better than to pack for his partner.

An hour later, Dave and Harrison walked in the backdoor to see the Hotchner's waiting with smiles. Jack flew to Dave to give him a hug as Aaron shook Harrison's hand. "It's good to see you again Harrison," he smiled, shaking his hand.

"It's good to see you Aaron," he smiled. He looked at Jack. "What the hell have you been feeding him?" Aaron laughed.

Jack wrapped his arms around Harrison's waist. "Good to see you again Uncle Harry," he said burrowing his head into Scott's stomach. Harrison beamed, rubbing Jack's back.

"You too pal," he said. Just then Max barged into the scene and barked a warning.

"Max," Jack scolded. "It's Uncle Harry," he said, as Aaron and Dave shared a kiss. Max quickly relented and barked a welcome with tail wagging. Harrison reached down to give him a warm rub around his neck. Max barked his thank you and they all laughed.

Dave looked at Aaron, rolling his eyes. "Sorry we're late; traffic was brutal."

Less than two hours later, they were on the road to the cabin.

-00CM00-

With getting away late from the home in suburban DC, and stopping for dinner at Molly's Place as usual, the four arrived at the cabin around 8:30. By the time they got Aaron's car unloaded and everything put away, Jack was ready for bed. The three guys enjoyed a short night of card playing with Aaron and Dave enjoying a scotch. Harrison was very content with his club soda on ice and trounced the partners in two games of cribbage.

They all got up early Saturday morning and went out fishing. Dave's duck boat, securely stored in an area storage unit, was replaced by a pontoon boat he had bought. It had replaced the three hull speedboat he had before he and Aaron married. The pontoon was much more family friendly, giving Jack the room to roam around the flat deck. Max quickly acclimated to the boat, sticking his nose into the wind at the front as Dave piloted the pontoon to their secret fishing spot over a sandbar. Within an hour, they all had caught enough crappies for dinner that night.

Jack watched cartoons as the three of them cleaned the fish. A little later, the four of them sat down to a full out brunch of pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausages and cut up fruit. Harrison just smiled at how Jack ate. Dave eyed him, smiling. "Your grandson eats like that, doesn't he?" Harrison was now living with his son and family.

"Yup; only about three times more," he smiled. "I still don't know where he puts it."

"Into a lean, mean growing machine Uncle Harry," Jack smiled, sliding off his chair to take care of his plate. The three men roared.

After they finished breakfast clean-up, Aaron pulled the power washer out from the garage. The deck and furniture off the kitchen needed their spring clean-up. Harrison had full buy-in to help.

"So do you need me to help," Jack asked. Dave winked at Aaron as Harrison smiled. They knew Jack wanted to get out on his own with Max.

Dave shook his head. "Where you two headed?"

"Can Max and I go exploring in the woods a bit?"

"Sure Jack," Aaron said. "Just stay within whistling distance." Harrison looked at Dave.

"I've been working with Max in the backyard for duck hunting this fall."

"Dave taught Jack how to whistle like he does for Max," Aaron finished, shaking his head. "I still haven't figured out if that's a good thing or bad. Jess said he can stop traffic with his whistle." They all laughed.

"So can I," Jack pleaded, with a question.

"Take off buddy," Aaron smiled.

"But Jack, you whistle every two minutes," Dave added. Jack looked at the new watch on his wrist he got from his father's at Christmas. "And if you hear two sharp ones from me that means you've gone far enough."

"OK Papa," Jack smiled. "Come on Max!" The two of them bounded into the woods. Aaron fired up the power washer. Harrison moved off the deck, pointing to his ear and then the woods at Dave. He would keep on ear out for Jack over the noise of the machine; Dave him a thumbs up back with a huge smile. He and Aaron made quick work of the deck and furniture, with Harrison giving them thumbs up every two minutes.

Just as Aaron was shutting the machine off the three of them heard Jack give two sharp whistles of his own. "Something is wrong," Dave said. The three charged into the woods, following the path that Jack took. Aaron quickly sprinted into the lead.

They looked up to see Jack bounding back towards them with Max at his side. "Dad, Papa, Uncle Harry, you have to hurry," he said as he reached them. He turned and led them back to an area, racing ahead; his youthful legs quickly out distancing his Papa and Uncle Harry. Aaron kept up to his son, his longs legs finally right behind him.

Suddenly, Jack slowed down and grabbed Max's collar. When he stopped, he pointed to Aaron. In the distance, about twenty feet away, laid a young fawn in the fallen needles of a pine tree. "Dad; it's all alone. What do we do?" By that time, Dave and Harrison, both a bit winded, reached them.

Dave looked at Jack. "Son, did you or Max go near it?"

"No Papa; I let it be and kept Max away, just like you taught me. But it's got no one around to help him Papa," he said with pleading eyes.

Dave looked around and smiled. Aaron looked as well and noticed the afterbirth lying about four feet away from the fawn. He pointed it out to Harrison, who smiled as well.

"Son, that's a new born fawn," Dave said, kneeling next to Jack, putting his arm around his shoulder. "He or she can't even stand up yet. Mama is around here someplace, hiding because you and Max came around."

Jack frowned and whispered, "Papa, we didn't know."

Dave pulled Jack to his chest. "Son, you two did it correctly; as soon as we leave, mama will be back. She's just done a big job, dropping that little one and she's hungry. She's off eating somewhere close by." Jack eyed him. "Trust me son," Dave smiled.

Aaron knelt down next to his other side. "Jack, it's not an easy thing for any mama to give birth." Jack eyed him. "Your mom went through eighteen hours of labor before you finally were born. She said it was the toughest, and yet, most well worth eighteen hours of her life," he smiled.

"Really dad?"

"Yup bud," Aaron smiled.

"But dad," Jack said, dropping his head a bit. Aaron looked at Dave and they both knew the next question from their son's inquisitive mind. "Did the mama deer go through that?"

Dave shook his head with a smile. "No Jack; but it wasn't any easier for her as it was for your mom," he said rubbing his chest. "But she's an animal. She needs to get her strength back up so she can nurse that little one when it's ready to stand up on its own." Jack gave him a questioned look. Dave softly smiled. "That little one will be up on its feet in no time and drinking some milk from its mom." Jack smiled along with his dad and Harrison.

Jack looked at the fawn. "He or she is really pretty." And the fawn was; it sported the brown coat with the dots of white in its hair that fawns had.

Harrison rubbed his hair. "Yes it is Jack. It's a new life," he smiled.

Jack looked at the three of them and whispered. "Then maybe we should go?" The three men nodded their heads as Aaron rubbed Jack's chest. As they moved away, Jack, still holding Max, looked back at the newborn. "Hope your mom takes care of you as well as my mom did," he whispered.

###

**A/N: *Knightly bow***


End file.
